Their Wedding
by Chesrylle Cat
Summary: Azuma Yunoki is getting married. But to Kahoko's beloved little cousin/sister. How will it all turn out? (Not the best summaries again. XD) One shot, but still thinking of making the epilogue.


**C/N : I do not own La Corda D'oro or any music titles or the characters of La Corda D'oro. Only Cecilia Ellione Rosavernoir, who is a part of the voices in my head.**

* * *

Today is their wedding day. _His_ wedding day. To _my_ _sister._ _"She isn't really my sister though. But what else has she been other than my sweet younger sister?"_ I didn't really want to go at first, but I didn't really want to disappoint Celli either. She's like a baby sister to me and, likewise, I'm her older sister.

I went into the room for the bride's entourage to see her half an hour before the wedding. I was greeted by the sight of a surprised Miyabi and a group of confused looks from other girls whom I didn't know. "Kahoko! You came!" A nightingale soft but cheerful voice came from the back. Celli came over as fast as her small dainty feet could manage in heels.

She was gorgeous. Her silk snow-white wedding gown was similar to a cheongsam, but didn't have the top part, the part of the shoulders and neck. It was an off-shoulder cheongsam-style gown that had long fitted sleeves from the shoulder until the elbow where it was open plaited sleeve until her wrists, the off-shoulder was covered by an inch and a half wide ruffled-looking layered white lace that went around her chest and shoulders and was held by a blue rose, that was in the center, but tilted a bit to the left. The cheongsam skirt gown was veiled by midnight blue lace, held by a butterfly brooch on the right side of her hip.

The dress was simple, no sequences, beads, ribbons or any gaudy accessories other than the brooch, but Celli could put a diamond to shame, the way she shone. Like the stars in the night sky but closer, brighter. I guess this is what pure happiness form someone you love does.

I smiled to her lovingly, "Of course Cetcilia, I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything." She pouted at the nickname I've given her a long time ago, but smiled warmly and joyfully after a bit, "I was worried you wouldn't come. Miyabi and Azuma said that you might not have gotten an invitation, since you didn't call about the reception reservation." Side-glancing to Miyabi, she nodded and smiled apologetically at me with worried eyes, I nodded back once.

Celli took my hands into her own and clasped them to our chest and beamed, "You must have a front seat Kahoko!" I stared sadly and worriedly at the young girls glittering but faintly grieving eyes. She's been through so much sadness and grief since her only living blood relative, her brother, died 6 years ago. She nearly went mad with grief. She found a way to get over her numbing sadness by burying herself in music and flowers, always smiling ever-happy to us whenever given the chance. But if you look closely enough, you can see in her autumn-orange eyes the lingering sadness. She still cries herself to sleep whenever there's a thunderstorm.

"Miyabi, it is fine isn't it?" Celli smiled hopefully at her, soon-to-be, little-sister-in-law, who smiled reassuringly to her brother's spouse, "Of course sister Cellia. Hino-san is technically your sister, right? You wrote it personally on her family's invitation card." She smile gratefully, and pulled me to follow her to the hidden balcony by the left side of the altar, she pointed to the first row seat on the right, the seat closest to the aisle, "I asked if it would be fine to have you seat specially there."

"Where your brother would have, undoubtedly, sat during your wedding day." I murmured, loud enough for her to hear. She smiled sadly at me pain and happiness mixed, twinkling in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind, Kahoko," tilting her head slightly to the right, closing her eyes slightly. A mannerism she developed whenever she tried to stop herself from having a break down. "it-it would be nice… to have someone… sit there. You've been nothing but family to me."

My heart melted for her, even when it was about to break apart. I pulled her to a hug "I wouldn't have demanded any other seat, Celli." I told her while patting her on the head, a gesture to calm her down. She giggled and relaxed, murmuring her thanks.

"Cellia-chan, almost time, we have to finish the final touches." One of Celli's bride's maids said, popping her head by the door slightly. "I understand," she replied, breaking from the hug, holding my hands. "I'll see you later Kahoko." She squeezed my hand tighter and sadly smiled at me, eyes drowning in kind, sad understanding. "And may you live happy-ever-after," touched my forehead with hers, closing her sad eyes "'till a kiss from a stranger, wait for you with my heart." Squeezing my hands for the last time, she kissed my cheek, seeing my confused face, she smiled a knowing, understanding smile and left.

* * *

I made my way to my seat, to wait for the ceremony to start. I started to look around slowly. I look to the first rows of each side, the row for main family members of the bride and groom. The left side, where the groom's family members and friends sat, I saw a man and woman, who seemed to look like his parents, his grandmother, one of his brothers and his sister; 5 people, or 6, if his other brother decides to come, while where I sat, no one but me sat. My heart clutched at realization of the empty seats next to me. The ceremony was about to start, when a silver emperor butterfly flew in and sat beside me to the left, moving around its antennae quite rapidly, as if telling me "This is my seat. Get out." I smiled at the insect, "I'm glad you decided to come to your sister's wedding, Jeremiah. You're late." I said quietly to the butterfly.

The wedding music started, and I looked ahead. I saw him. Azuma Yunoki, my senpai, my confidant, my friend, my Celli's first love and soon to be husband and… my first love. Yes, he is, no, _was_, my first love, but I never recalled confessing to him. I wonder sometimes, had I ever confessed to him, how would everything end up?

Breaking my thoughts was the slow music named Farwell. I didn't know the composer, but Celli loved this song, no matter how sad it sounded to others, I turned to the look at the back part of the aisle, to see Celli, veiled and her beautiful wedding gown, blooming her ever present smile gracing her angelic face. Years of being beside her, I've learned how to look at her eyes. They were gleaming, with happiness, metaphorically speaking, or with tears, literally speaking, I couldn't tell. But her fingers were trembling slightly and her pinky finger was twitching, something she developed for when she was anxious but scared. I was worried about her, like sister would. It was her wedding, why would she be scared? Is she afraid of having a family? Would Yunoki and she be happy?

I had so many worries in m mind, but pushed it away as she walked nearing the altar. I cupped the butterfly in my hands and showed it to her. Her eyes widened and her gazed softened, she nodded her head and relaxed her shoulders, and went to her awaiting groom. She seemed to know it was her brother somehow. "She hasn't forgotten you. Not once. It really is good that you came." I murmured very softly to the butterfly, who responded with a series of twitches of its antennae.

"I wonder if you plan to 'sit' beside her during the reception." I smirked slightly to it.

"You're damn right I'll sit beside my sister!" The wind blew a voice into my ear. I laughed quietly and shook my head humorously, "Good to have you back Jeremiah. But you're sitting by _my_ side." I stopped mid-sentence to smirk at him, laugh inwardly to myself and smile to her, "Celli's my sister too."

* * *

They were saying their vows. The priest looked kindly to Yunoki, "Do you, Azuma Yunoki, take Cecilia Ellione Rosavernoir, as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do." Yunoki-senpai answers lovingly, smiling gently to Celli, who smiled in return. I felt my heart ache a bit, not because of Yunoki-senpai, but because Celli would have someone else for her. _"That's exactly it. It is. Right? Right."_ I thought gingerly, as the priest proceeded "If anyone is against the union of these two souls, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Celli's eyes twitched a bit, her smile faltering and her hands, held by Yunoki-senpai, twitch too. Signs of her fear and worry, but she quickly covered it up with a sweet smile. Yunoki-senpai didn't seem to notice though, I guess that I just know Celli so well, that I can notice her reactions and mannerisms in a across the county, in a heartbeat.

Was she expecting someone to speak? Why would she think that, when everyone here knows that she deserves to be happy? I frowned at the worried thoughts in my mind as the priest continued.

"I now pronounce you husband," he looked to Yunoki, "and wife;" turning to Celli, "you may kiss the bride." Yunoki-senpai removed the veil from his bride's face, tucked a stray strand of pale blonde, almost white, white behind her ear, smiled and murmured something that caused Celli to be surprised, but relaxed and tilt her head to her left and smiled with tears glistening in her autumn-orange eyes. Yunoki bended over while Celli tilted her head up, making their faces and lips meet. His left arm circled her slim waist while his right cupped the side of her neck, while she held her bouquet of roses and lilies in one hand and held tightly to the collar of his midnight blue tuxedo jacket.

When they parted, they looked at each other, staring into the other's eyes, and smiled, Celli putting her hand to his cheek and Yunoki held her tighter. Everyone broke to an applause, happy for their happiness, even Jeremiah's butterfly-spirit-thing looked happy. Celli turned her head to me, which I gave her a warm smile, trying to say "See Celli? I'm so happy for you."

She seemed to understand, because she looked like she wanted to go over and hug me, but was caught with Yunoki's hand held tightly to her and look at her, she blushed and pouted a bit, but gave a small laugh, and just simply nodded and smiled to me.

* * *

_The reception_

Just as I thought, I sat right beside Celli, to her right, with Yunoki and his family to her left. Jeremiah the butterfly, something I started calling him by, "sat" to my right on the table, with 2 other vacant seats opposite to him. Most likely for her parents. Celli was radiant, practically glowing, after the wedding. I couldn't be happier for her. "Cetcilia," I whispered quietly, but loud enough for her to hear, "I'll be out in the balcony, a bit. I'd like for some fresh air." She looked at me worriedly, which I retorted quickly with "Oh no, I'm fine my sweet little sister. It's just getting a bit, um, how do I put this... hard to breathe in, with all the... excitement." I scratched my cheek with my index finger while laughing weakly. She sighed and laughed a bit, understanding what I meant, and nodded. "Be careful Kahoko. And don't stay there for too long. It's cold, you might get sick." I almost ruffled her hair but stopped remembering her knee-long hair was styled neatly into a loose bun, I simply patted her head and smiled reassuringly. "Idiots don't catch colds, remember?" I pointed my index finger upward knowingly for more "effect." She furrowed her brows and pouted cutely, about to retort, but stopped when I laughed "I'm just kidding, silly."

* * *

It was a cold night. As cold as the night I found out dear Celli was betrothed and to whom.

_"Cecilia Ellione Rosavernoir, what, why and how the world did you get here?" My mother said in a serious and worried tone, but with amusement in her eyes._

_"I came to visit you all, aunt." Celli answered happily. "I was near the neighborhood, and remembered Kahoko told me where you live."  
_

_Mom looked at me expectantly, "She wanted to know! I didn't really think she'd pop by mom." I waved my hands in front of me, trying to express emphasis.  
_

_"Well, since you're here Celli, dear, how about joining us for dinner?" Mom sighed with a smile, gesturing her hand to the kitchen.  
_

_"Thank you aunt," Celli tilted her head to the right smiling. "Kahoko, will you teach me Ave Maria?"  
_

_"Didn't you learn it already? I mean, William-kun played it repeatedly until you were happy." I was confused. Celli never asks to be taught a piece when she's heard it already.  
_

_"But it wasn't right." She furrowed her eyebrows a bit. "How so?" I asked. "It sounded nothing like how you play it." She said immediately.  
_

_I unconsciously blushed. "Aww, ain't that cute Kaho-chan?" My older sister teased, mom smiled, while Celli looked confused, but then laughed at our bickering._

_"Oh, come on now Kaho-chan." My sister laughed while getting up to answer the door.  
_

_"Someone was at the door?" I looked to my mother, who nodded while silently laughing.  
_

_"C-Celli, some-someone's looking for yo-you." My sister stuttered. _"Onii-chan never stutters. Who could that be to make her stutter?" _I wondered, as I looked to mom who had the same thoughts as me._

_Celli stood up, as a man with violet hair, tied in a ponytail, and honey-gold eyes stood by the doorway, and smiled.  
_

_I gasped quite audibly, while mom covered her mouth with a hand, as surprised as me.  
_

_"Azuma!" Celli called out going over to the third year senpai. "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.  
_

_Yunoki-senpai smiled to her, while patting her head affectionately, "There you are, my dear. Grandmother and Miyabi are quite worried you know."  
_

_She frowned a bit, looking guilty and worried at the same time "They are?" He nodded.  
_

_Turning to us, he placed his hand on Celli's shoulder an bowed slightly, "I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble." He pulled Celli a little closer to him, "And thank you for looking after my fiancée"  
_

_"FIANCÉE?" The three of us, my mother, my sister and I, repeated loudly and surprised. "Azuma!" She turned to him and cried out. Celli blushed tomato red "I was going to tell them later! You shouldn't have thrown it at them like that!" She flustered quite cutely.  
_

_Chuckling, "It makes no difference really, Cellia." He caressed her tinted pink cheek.  
_

_"Hino-san, thank you again." He bowed to us as a sign of gratitude. "We should be going. Grandmother insists that we look for a place for the wedding and reception already."  
_

_"Azuma!" Celli cried out again, causing Yunoki-senpai to chuckle and take her hand.  
_

I laughed at the memory. "Celli's reactions are just as adorable as ever. It makes sense as to why he teased her like that." I murmured audibly to myself. "Yes, they are adorable, aren't they?" A voice suddenly said, that almost made me jump out of my skin. I turned to see the newly-wed husband coming to join me by the balcony. "Well, this is a surprise." I said genuinely surprised. "This is your wedding reception. Shouldn't you be with your wife, Celli?" I frowned a bit at the thought of him leaving her alone. "It is," he looked at me a by the corner of his eye then looked to the sky again "but Celli said that it's fine. She said that she could see the stress emanating from me." Chuckling at the memory, making me laugh too. I joined him to look at the sky again.

"Celli allowed to you to call her that? She only allows people she really trusts or cares about to call her that. And family too." I glanced at him slightly. Celli allows people to call her by her first name since her surname's a mouthful, Cellia if she knows you well enough and if she feels comfortable around you, and Celli if she absolutely trusts you, or if you're family. So far, only mom, onii-chan and myself call her Celli. And Jeremiah too, but he's a butterfly.

"Not exactly." I raised my brow at the statement. "For one, I _am_ family. She hasn't said anything, but I just want to call her that. It sound's nicer." He smiled at the thought of her. I smiled at that too, and turned back to the star. There was silence for a bit, but then he broke it. "You know, she knows." He said matter-of-factly. "Knows?" I echoed questioningly. "Yeah. Knows. That you like me." He turned his head a bit to look at me. I blushed at what he said. "I-I do not... wha-what is Celli-" I stuttered, making him laugh, "Don't deny it, she told me a week ago. She may be oblivious to other people, but not you, Hino-san. She says it's because you're like a sister to her." I calmed down at what he said then, but turned away a bit "It was only a tiny bit of a crush. It only lasted a week or two." I said, trying to get him of my case. He chuckled at my response and went silent a bit.

"I liked you too." He said after a few seconds, breaking the silence. "What?" I turned to him with confusion written all over my face. "I said I liked you too." He repeated, leaning his head on his fist, closing his eyes.

It took me some time to register that, and then I came to the response, "Oh." Another couple of seconds went by in silence, with him breaking it again, "But I said 'liked,' so don't you worry about anything. Especially Celli." He opened his eyes and looked at the stars, then at me. "I just wanted to get it out of my chest. I can't have unspoken words bother my forever now, can I?" He walked over near the doorway and looked at Celli's laughing face, his gaze and facial features softening. "I love Celli," he said so calmly but full of emotion, "and I can't show or prove it to her, if I've got some weight on my chest."

I nodded my head, understanding what he meant. "Did you know she thought that I'd leave her with you when the priest said 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' part?"

_"Tomorrow's our wedding, love." I told Cellia, who was staring at the garden for the past 5 minutes._

_"Cellia, are you alright?" I was beginning to worry. She hadn't responded at all.  
_

_"Azuma, don't you think it's kind of bitter to spend the rest of your life withholding something important to someone important?" She said quietly.  
_

_I was quite surprised at her question, I couldn't answer right away but she said another, "To... be looking at someone's face, but... see someone else's? Wish it was someone else's" She turned away from me.  
_

_I frowned a bit and tried to get her to look at me. "Celli..."  
_

_She looked at me with the saddest look I've ever seen in her eyes, tears glistening in them, but a smile gracing her thin pink lips. "Life is too short, Azuma," She place both her hands to either side of my face "too bitter, too unfathomable and too... cruel." Her angelic always smiling face contorted to one grieving, full of sadness. She tried not to cry.  
_

_"It's best-it's best if you," she smiled gently to me, "listen and follow for what your heart call for."  
_

_I didn't understand what she said. When she got up, and as I got up, she wrapped her thin arms around my neck, and whispered "I'll understand. It'll be fine." She kissed my cheek and when to her room.  
_

_"Good night Azuma, love."  
_

"I understood when she reacted to those words. I'm sure you saw it, I mean, after all, you are her beloved sister." I was taken aback from his story. _"That's what she meant earlier... oh Celli..."_ I shook my head, frowning "I don't understand her sometimes." Then smiled slowly, turning to him who smiled also.

"It's because she loves us, we love her."

"It's because she loves us, we love her."

We said together. We laughed after understanding everything.

* * *

Yunoki-senpai was about to go back, I punched his softly in the arm. "You better not hurt my Celli, Yunoki-senpai. And don't you dare leave her alone ever. I'll let you go this time, senpai."

He smirked a bit "Who, in the right mind, would think of that? And she's not exactly yours Hino." I smirked back when he turned to walk away. "Oh," he stopped by the doorway, "and we're 'siblings' now Hino. Don't call me senpai." I contemplated on it.

"Celli wants us to be less formal around each other too." He walked away. I gave a small grunt, and looked at the stars one last time before going in.

As I went inside I was greeted with the sight of the groom bending over to kiss the bride, and then to take her hand to dance.

* * *

"Having fun, love?" I asked her, who was smiling up to me brightly. "Of course." She giggled.

"What did your heart say earlier?" She questioned pleading eyes. I smiled sincerely to her, "He said, the same thing you did last night. 'It's all right.'"

She looked bewildered a bit but broke out to a warm smile, something I rarely see. "That's good."  
I bended over to kiss her again. "I love you." I told her when we stopped kissing, my forehead on hers eyes closed, my hand held tighter to her waist. When I opened my eyes, I saw her eyes widened, with tears threatening to come out, she was surprised.

She, for the first time in ages, smiled genuinely. Tiptoed and met his lips. Looking into his eyes, she whispered "And I love you." Her eyes twinkling pure happiness at last.

* * *

**C/N : So that was long. How'd you like it? I planned to write an epilogue, but I planned for this to be a one shot. What do you guys think? Epilogue, or no epilogue? I'm welcome to reviews, remember!  
**

**And for my other stories, I might take a while before updating, sorry! ^^""  
**

**"_I'm not mad. My reality is just different from yours."_  
**


End file.
